


The Honey Inside

by blakefancier



Series: Bright Eyes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Drugged Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schmidt captures the Captain and has a fun time playing with his new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honey Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. I am so, so sorry. 
> 
> Really sorry. 
> 
> I don't know what came over me but I blame tumblr.

"The tesseract can be used for more than just weapons, Captain," Schmidt said to the naked, bound man at his feet. "The good doctor here," He gestured to Doctor Zola, who held a needle full of glowing blue liquid, "has been extremely creative in his experimentation. He found that it could be used in behavior modification. " He nodded and Zola stepped forward and injected the captain.

For a moment, the Captain tensed even further, then it was as if all the tension had melted from his body, his mouth fell open, and his eyes grew hazy. The only part of him that didn't relax was his prick, which hardened under Schmidt's gaze.

Schmidt laughed and nudged the Captain's erection, making him moan, then pressed it against the Captain's belly with the bottom of his boot. The Captain pressed his hips forward, check flushing, a bit of drool dribbling from the side of his mouth. "Well, well, well, perhaps now we know the truth of it, don't we, whore?" 

The whore's breath hitched his throat and he squirmed. 

"So eager," he sneered. "Look at how your prick is dripping all over the tip of my boot. Filthy whore." Precum spitted from the head of the whore's cock, as if to exclaim the truth. He released the whore's prick, which bobbed in the air. "I know what you want." He knew what he wanted; his prick throbbed and he opened his trousers and released it.

The whore licked his lips, eyes riveted on Schmidt's erection. 

"Yes, come here," he said. "Worship my prick."

The whore moaned, lunging forward to lick a strip up Schmidt's prick, placing an open-mouthed kiss on the head before lapping at it. He was eager, licking and kissing and sucking—it was obviously not the first prick he'd had in his mouth. 

"Who knew that Captain America was a deviant?" Schmidt said, gripping the whore by the hair and fucking his face until tears fell down his cheeks and his mouth was red and swollen. "I have such plans for you, whore."

The whore's eyes fluttered shut and his hips rolled. "P-Please," he said, voice raspy with desperation. 

Delight bubbled up from Schmidt's chest, making him laugh. "Yes, I know. You want a prick up your arse, don't you, whore? Say, 'yes, please'."

"Yes, please," the whore begged, body writhing in need.

Schmidt walked over to Zola's workbench and sat down. "Straddle me." The whore scrabbled to his feet and practically fell over in his desire to straddle Schmidt's thighs. The whore's cock was leaking a steady stream of precum and his breath came in harsh pants. Schmidt untied his hands "Ready your hole."

The whore brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking and licking them until they dripped with saliva, then he reached back and pressed them into his hole, fucking himself frantically, moans issuing from his mouth in a steady stream despite the obvious discomfort presented on his face. 

"Please, now. Please now," the whore chanted, his body alive with movement.

"Yes, now." He pulled the whore's fingers from his body. "Go on." 

The whore shifted and sank down on Schmidt's prick, the look on his face transcendent. A moment later, he began to bounce on the prick inside him, making animalistic groans and grunts.

Schmidt put his hands on the whore's hips and enjoyed the ride—this was how he was going to keep the former captain, needy and wanton. He slid his hands up and twisted the whore's nipples, then scratched them. 

The whore cried out, grinding down on Schmidt's prick, his whole body flushing pink. "More, more, more," he said and so Schmidt twisted them again and pulled on them. The whore shuddered, clamping around Schmidt's cock, as he came and came and came.

"Nothing, you're nothing," Schmidt said, shoving his prick into the whore and shouting out as he orgasmed. When his prick softened, he shoved the whore onto the floor— he noticed that the man was still half hard. "What do you say?"

"Thank you," he slurred.

"Thank you, *master*."

"Thank you, master," the whore said, his cock once again standing at attention.

"You did a very good job, whore. I think you deserve a reward." Schmidt smirked down at the man. "You may suck off all the men here. Enjoy yourself, whore. It's all the sustenance you'll receive today."

"Yes, master," the whore said, crawling towards the guard closest to him. 

Schmidt laughed.


End file.
